Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, users can utilize their computing devices to generate, download, view, access, or otherwise interact with multimedia or media content, such as images, videos, audio, and text. For example, users of a social networking system (or service) can load, stream, access, and/or share video content items by utilizing their computing devices.
In some instances, users can access, view, upload, and/or share various video content items (i.e., videos), such as via a media sharing online resource. For example, the media sharing online resource can be included with the social networking system. However, conventional approaches specifically arising in the realm of computer technology can treat each posted video as an attachment to a post within the social networking system. As such, when the same video is posted (or reposted) on multiple occasions, uploading and storing the video can require significant resources. Moreover, under conventional approaches, when a particular video from an original publisher (i.e., original user) is shared by another publisher (i.e., sharing user), the original user may not be sufficiently or properly credited with originally providing the video and/or the sharing user may not be sufficiently or properly credited with sharing the video. Accordingly, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall experience associated with utilizing, accessing, or interacting with media content such as videos.